Putting Things In Dean's Butt
by WrenClayton
Summary: Sam puts things in Dean's butt.


**Please note: DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME. Never put anything inside yourself that you can't easily grab a hold of to pull back out again, unless you want an embarrassing trip to the hospital. I don't care how dextrous you think your rectum is, it's a bad idea. Additionally, never use anything for lube that wasn't created specifically for that purpose. (Spit is fine. But really, kids, buy yourselves some lube.)**

**It is, in theory, ****_possible _****to do what Sam and Dean do in this story without any problems, but by god, ****_please_**** don't try it.**

It started off with Dean eating a banana in the kitchen and devolved pretty quickly from there.

"F-fuck!"

"Too big, Dean?"

"No, it's just freakin' cold! Your dick doesn't usually feel like the icy embrace of death, I'm not goddamn used to it!"

Sam waited while Dean took a few deep breaths and tried to adjust to the feeling. Dean was lying down on the dining room table, legs spread, with Sam leaning over him and pressing the tip of a banana (carefully trimmed down for smoothness) between his legs.

"Okay." Dean let out a slow breath. "I think it's warming up or something."

Sam grinned. "Well, Dean, I've always said that your ass is - "

"_Sam_."

" ... Really... "

"Don't you fucking - "

"Hot."

Dean let his head fall back against the table. "Well, excellent. Now that you've killed my boner... "

"It's right there, Dean, I can see it."

"Well pardon me for using a metaphor."

"Oh, shut up." Sam ran his hand up the inside of Dean's leg, spreading it a little wider. "Stop being a smartass and relax so I can get this in you." Sam leaned down and breathed in Dean's ear, pushing the banana a little harder against his hole. "You know I love seeing you stuffed with something."

Dean grabbed Sam's hair and nodded. Sam applied pressure slowly and the banana started to push into Dean. Dean let out a hiss and his hand tightened in Sam's hair. "God!"

"Too big?"

"N-no, it's not any bigger than you... "

"Not enough lube?"

"Lube's good, just... Jesus Christ, Sam, it's a fucking banana. In my ass."

Sam gave a short snort of laughter. "It is, technically. You know. A fucking banana."

"God, what is it with you toda- " Dean was cut off by a groan as Sam pushed it in deeper. "God, Sam, fuck... "

Sam gave Dean's neck a bite as he worked the banana in and out slowly. "You know how perfect you look when there's something inside you, Dean? There's this look you get on your face, like you don't know what to do with all the pleasure you're feeling." Sam kissed Dean's neck as his brother panted. "I want you to look like this all the time. You need to have something stuffing your ass twenty four seven."

"Sam... " Dean's fingers dug into the muscles on Sam's back.

"Anything, I don't even care what. Whatever's on hand. I just want to see you stretched around something all the time."

"Sam, fuck!" Dean rocked his hips up. "I-if you keep doing this, I'm gonna - "

Sam straightened up, watching Dean's face as he pulled the banana out slowly. Dean groaned in frustration when it slid out.

"I didn't say it was a _problem_!"

"Don't want you coming yet, Dean, I'm not done." Sam ran a hand slowly up his brother's bare chest. "There's still some things I wanna try."

"Try?" Dean gave Sam an apprehensive look. " ... Like what?"

Sam grinned and held up a finger that said "wait", stepping back towards the kitchen. Dean let out an agonized groan and rolled his head back against the table. When he heard Sam rummaging around in the kitchen, he cautiously worked his hand down to his cock and gave it a stroke, his eyes closing in bliss. It wasn't the same without something filling him up, but it still felt amazing, and it was what he needed.

"Dean, did I say you could do that?"

Dean pushed himself up onto his elbows and gave Sam a cheeky grin. "Didn't say I couldn't."

Sam glared at Dean and stalked over to him, dropping several things on the table and pushing Dean down on his back. He wrenched Dean's hand away from his groin and pinned it to the table, leaning over so their faces were inches apart. "Don't. Touch. Yourself."

Dean gave a curt nod, his smile gone. "Yessir."

Sam's face eased into a grin that Dean didn't find remotely comforting. "Wanna see what I got for you?"

Dean had a feeling he wasn't being given a choice. He licked his lips and nodded.

Sam reached for something on the table. "First I'm gonna lube you up."

"I'm already lubed up."

"You'll need more."

Dean's cock twitched at that, and Sam smirked. He showed Dean what he had picked up off the table.

Dean frowned. "Butter? Sam, we have _real _lube."

Calmly, Sam peeled the wrapper off one end of the stick and picked up a butter knife. He started carving corners off the stick so it was tapered at one end. Dean's eyes widened.

"Sam, are you gonna - "

"Yup. Spread your legs."

"It's... it's gonna be really cold... "

Sam pulled Dean's legs apart when his brother wouldn't do it. "Not for long, it won't. You're gonna get it nice and warm."

Dean didn't resist as Sam pressed the stick of butter against his hole, rubbing it around a few times so it started to melt against him. It was just as cold as Dean had suspected, made his ass feel weird and cool and tingly, and the sensations went straight to his cock and made it twitch.

"You're gonna be _so _nice and slippery, Dean, I'll be able to put anything I want in you."

Dean grunted as Sam pushed the stick of butter into him slowly, his hands clenching against the table. "God shit fuck, that's cold!"

"Too cold?"

"No, god, this feels _awesome_." Dean made a choked noise. "Holy fucking hell, it's melting, it's fucking melting."

"That's the idea." Sam smirked, working the stick of butter in and out. "Gonna get you all greased up."

Dean's hands grabbed at the table and he chanted "fuck fuck fuck fuck" under his breath as the stick of butter slid in and out of him. He could feel it melting inside, and soon it was dripping out of him and onto the table.

"God, that's nice... " Sam slid the butter out, now substantially smaller than it had been when he put it in. "That should make this next part nice and easy."

"N-next part?" Dean panted. He felt slick and wet inside, like Sam had just come in him a dozen times in a row.

Sam lifted a bag of walnuts. Dean swallowed and his cock twitched.

"What do you think, Dean? I think we can get in six or seven."

Dean just stared wordlessly as Sam opened the bag and pulled a walnut out. Sam held it up for a moment so Dean could see the size. "Think you can take this?"

Dean bit his lip and nodded. Sam pressed the smooth, hard surface against Dean's hole, rubbing it around teasingly. "Want it in, Dean? Wanna see how many we can stuff in you?"

Dean bit out a thin whimper and nodded again. Sam pushed gently, biting his lip as he watched the smooth, round nut push into his brother. It was a bit of a tight fit, and Dean gasped as he stretched around the thickest part, but once it was halfway there the rest slipped in easily. Dean groaned. Sam quickly followed it up with another, again pressing gently until Dean opened to the pressure and the nut slipped inside him, then another, watching Dean's face intently as he filled his brother up. The walnuts were just wide enough to stretch Dean as they pushed in, settling smooth and round and hard inside, bumping against each other and making him shake.

"Fuck, Dean, just look at you."

"S-Sam... " Dean gasped when Sam pushed in two in quick succession. "Oh god, Sam!"

"Feeling full yet, Dean?"

Dean moaned and nodded. Every time he tensed, the walnuts inside him would jostle against each other, and the sensations were almost more than he could stand. Sam pushed in another one, and Dean whimpered and tensed up when he tried to push in the next.

"Too many, Dean?"

"F-f-fuck, S-sam... "

"I can stop if you want."

"No, I... I think I can take another... fuck... "

Sam licked his lips and watched Dean breathlessly as the next nut pushed into him. "God, Dean, you're taking so many of these. All packed tight inside you, stretching you out, bet that feels so good."

Dean nodded frantically. Sam started to push in another and Dean whimpered, it felt like it wouldn't even fit, he was filled to the brim. "Sam... god, just touch me, please... "

Sam twirled his finger in light circles around Dean's hole, making him tense and squirm.

"S-Sam!"

"Thought you wanted me to touch you."

"N-not _there_, Sam, want you to rub my cock! Wanna come, please... " The light, teasing touches of Sam's finger kept making him tense, making him tighten up around the things inside him and it made them _move_, and Dean could hardly take it. "S-Sam, please!"

"Sh, not yet." Sam leaned over Dean's shaking body and kissed him slowly. Dean could feel his brother's cock rubbing rock hard against his leg. Two of Sam's fingers pressed against Dean's lubed-up hole and started pushing in, and Dean whined into the kiss. "Sh, Dean, you're okay. We're gonna take them all out now, baby, want you to hold out for me until we take out every one." He bit Dean's lip. "I've got a nice reward for you if you do."

Dean panted as Sam's fingers bumped against the walnuts inside him, slick and buttery, trying to get a grip on them. At length Sam pushed in a third finger and Dean gasped.

"Gotta help me out here, Dean. Push a bit."

Dean nodded breathlessly. Sam's fingers managed to wrap around one of the nuts and he started pulling it out. Dean's fingernails scraped across the table when Sam's three fingers _and_ the nut all tried to fit out of him at once. "Sam, _too big_!"

Sam stopped, letting the nut slip out of his fingers. He pressed an apologetic kiss to Dean's forehead. "You all right?"

"Yeah... my cock's about to explode but other than that, okay... "

"You'll have to do it on your own. I need three fingers to hold them." Sam pressed his next kiss to Dean's lips. "Come on, Dean, be a good boy for me. I've got such a nice reward for you if you can get them all out."

Dean nodded and ran a hand through Sam's hair as he kissed his brother. Sam's hand stroked up and down his leg and over his ass. Dean was stuffed so full that all he had to do was relax and the first nut slipped out of him. He groaned when it caused the others to move.

"That's it, Dean, six more."

Dean whimpered and pulled Sam closer, blushing furiously. Sam's hand hovered just under his balls, palming them gently, catching each nut as they pushed out of Dean's body. Dean was shaking by the time the last one fell into Sam's hand, hot and desperate but painfully empty inside.

"S-Sam," he begged, "please - "

"Don't worry, Dean, you did so well, gonna reward you for that. God, can't believe how much you could fit in there, you're so damn hot... " Sam's lips were hungry on his. "Gonna let you come, Dean, gonna let you come with something nice and thick inside you, sound nice?"

Dean moaned and bucked his hips up against Sam, feeling his brother's cock brush against his thigh. "Fuck yes, please."

Sam pulled back from Dean's mouth, panting, and grabbed something off the table. It was a spice bottle. "Here. Thought we could try this."

Dean pursed his eyebrows. " ... You wanna put cinnamon on my ass?"

Sam frowned and tapped the glass lightly against his forehead. "The bottle, dumbfuck."

"Oh." Dean swallowed and his cock twitched. " ... _Oh._" The bottle was tapered slightly at the end, and it was hard to tell just from looking but Dean had the uncomfortable impression that it was thicker than Sam. Taking a slightly larger cock would have been one thing, but the spice bottle was made out of glass, and glass didn't give the way a cock did.

Sam caught his look and smirked, running the bottle down Dean's chest. "Think you can take it?"

"I have no fucking idea but god I wanna try... "

"Just think about how it'll feel inside you, Dean." Sam kissed his brother's neck, trailing the cool glass past Dean's cock and behind his balls. "Big and thick, you'll be stretched so nice and wide around it."

Dean panted and spread his legs wider as Sam rubbed the end of the bottle against his ass, still loose and slick with butter. "God, Sam... "

"Wanna see you filled up, Dean. You look so good like that." Sam pushed the bottle gently against Dean's hole, kissing his brother's shoulder. "Sh, you'll have to relax for this."

Dean lay his head back against the table and closed his eyes and tried to take deep breaths as Sam worked the bottle in a circle against him, slowly increasing pressure. It was fucking hard to relax when his cock was throbbing against his belly, when he was breathless with the anticipation of having something that big inside him. The bottle started to push in and Dean bit his tongue, trying to keep himself loose around it, but it was just so damn _big._

"You got this, Dean? Can you take this?"

Dean couldn't even grunt out words, so he just nodded and panted into Sam's shoulder. Sam's tongue ran up his neck in a wet stroke, ending at his ear.

"Tell me, Dean. Tell me what it feels like."

"S-Sam - "

The bottle started to push past the tight ring of muscle and Dean cut off with a whine.

"Talk to me, Dean."

"F-f-fuck, Sam, s'big... "

"Hurts?"

"Y-yes."

"Hurts unpleasantly?"

"N-no!" Dean gasped as Sam pushed a little harder, the bottle starting to press into him. "Fuck, Sam, holy fuck, that thing's gigantic - "

"Deep breath," Sam whispered. Dean complied, closing his eyes and exhaling slowly, and Sam gave another push that slipped the bottle into him. Dean's head rolled against the table and he let out a long, blissful moan, cock throbbing as Sam slid the bottle in deeper.

"That's it, Dean, god, you're just amazing, I swear I don't know how you can take this much... " Sam's voice was breathless, his hand slowly pushing the bottle deeper before starting to slide it back out. "Fuck, you were just made to do this, take stuff in your ass, nice and big and stretching you out."

"S-Sam!" Dean gasped as Sam pumped the spice bottle in and out of him slowly, hands shaking against the table. "Oh fuck, Sam, I'm gonna - "

"Gonna come? Go on, Dean, I wanna see it, wanna see you come with something nice and thick inside you." Sam started kissing his neck again, moaning into it. "You're so fucking hot like this... "

Sam started ramming the bottle into him just a little harder, a little faster, and Dean chewed on his lip to keep from screaming. He tangled his fingers in Sam's long hair, holding onto him desperately as he trembled with pleasure. "K-keep going, god, so damn close - "

"You can touch yourself, Dean, it's okay, I wanna see you come."

Dean shook his head. "F-fuck, Sam, I - I don't think - I don't think I'm gonna _have_ to - "

He heard Sam suck in a breath, felt his brother tense above him. Sam angled the bottle up slightly as he pumped it into Dean, rubbing it against that spot that made him see stars -

Dean shouted into Sam's shoulder as the first rope of come shot across his chest, his hands nowhere near his cock. His whole body was shaking and he could barely _see _as Sam thrust the bottle into him hard, forcing shock after shock of pleasure through him and making his cock _throb _as it shot come across his chest.

"_God, Sam_!"

"You're so damn _hot_, Dean, coming just from this, holy fuck - "

Sam kept the bottle moving as Dean squirmed and cursed, waiting until his brother's cock was spent and his gasping had died down before carefully, slowly, pulling it out. Sam pressed his lips over Dean's as he put the bottle down on the table and grabbed his brother's legs. "God, Dean - "

Dean moaned loudly into Sam's mouth when his brother pushed into him in one smooth thrust. Sam had to pull back to gasp when he slid out and slammed back in again, cupping Dean's face in his hand and panting. Dean hooked his legs around Sam's waist and pulled him closer, grunting each time Sam's hips pressed against his ass. It was less than a minute before Sam gasped frantically and buried his face in Dean's neck as he came, adding spurts of come to the hot mess that was already inside his brother. Sam held Dean close as he shuddered and bucked his hips forward before letting out a long sigh and pulling back to kiss Dean's nose.

"I'll never understand how you can do that," he panted.

Dean wiggled his fingers tiredly. "Magic."

"Your ass isn't magic, Dean."

"You wouldn't have said that two minutes ago."

Sam snorted and straightened up, pulling out of Dean slowly. Dean chuckled as Sam helped him up off the table.

"What's so funny?"

"Dude." Dean couldn't stop snickering. "You just shoved half a muffin recipe up my ass."

Sam blinked at Dean and then let out a snort. "Come on," he laughed, helping Dean stand up, "let's get you cleaned up."


End file.
